From Russia With Love A VolginxOC FanFic
by Phantom Mantis
Summary: No family. They were dead, instead she had a makeshift family. They were all she had, but again she loses everything when abruptly trasnfered because of...'talents'. Now she has a new life at Groznyj Grad, beyond anything she EVER expected.
1. My Story, More or Less

**_Oh, boy. My first UPLOADED story (part of it anyways). I have written so many of these damn things but only just now have I started 'releasing htem to public eyes' xD Not much to say for this particular fic, it'll speak for itself in most ways. It's just a Colonel VolginxOC story I've been putting together for sometime now. It's quite long and unfinished as of now^^; lol I don't konw when to stop. As a rundown, It has to do with your 'character' Katarinka and her special and super-natural talents (not that odd...since it's METAL GEAR FUCKING SOLID!) and her developing a realtionship with Volgin, sought after by Adamska (Ocelot for n00bs lol) and befriending the other Groznyj Grad occupants and just making it through multiple...situations (ahem...Volgin...remember _). Who knows what else my literay genius will bring in the future for this fic...well I know...but i'm not telling! You'll just have to R.O.D! XD ....Oh that was a horrible pun (for those that get it), I apologize -_-; ...Ima dork! XD_**

**_Well, without further adieu, I present 'From Russia With Love"!_**

**_DISCLAIMER BIZNITCHES!!!!! : I do not own Metal Gear or Metal Gear Solid, nor anything related to Kojima Productions, Konami, or Kojima Hideo himself, or James Bond. All characters and subject matter that is original (like Katarinka) however, ARE mine. This fic is for entertainment purposeses only and written with no plaigarism or copywrite infrigment intended. If there is a problem PLEASE CONTACT ME! Dx Also, inspiration and storyboard (partially) for the story goes to Illusion of Gain on . A remarkable writer whose story My Pretty Jungle Flower is BRILLIANT!! (Don't worry, the storyboard changes and by no means is my story a replica. You can just see the upstart plot similarities). Whew, there. All done^^_**

**_Illusion of Gain you rock! This story is in honors to your 'My Pretty Jungle Flower'! 3_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: My Story, More or Less**

I was nothing more, nothing less than a young woman, thrown into the trifles of war. A political clash and arms race. My father, my mother, both dead. I had no one. So when I decided to enlist as a medic in one of the lesser known military establishments; I did so hoping to forge what I would hope to call 'a family'. I figured being a medic would be the better path to choose. No real danger. Not much work...since the only injured were those harmed by the still developing weapons and such that tests' had gone awry. My job was a simple one.

"Hey, hey, Rinka!" Mikhail affectionately shoved my shoulder from the bed he was lying on. "Guess you'll be the one taking care of me, right?" He grinned his teasing grin with a thankful undertone. I smiled.

"Unfortunately, yes." I teased back. "So, you shot yourself...in the _thigh, _mind you. With the new AK we're working on? Foot. Acceptable. But thigh?" I sighed. "Mikhail..." I lifted up the blanket draped over him from the bottom up until I reached the bottom of his thigh. He grinned again.

"Heeey,"

"Quiet, Mikhail." I poked the area around the bullet and he quickly shut up. "That's what I thought." I removed the bullet, treated the area, sutured the wound and bandaged it. "Good as new. Now rest here for a while and you'll be moving in no time flat."

"Thank you, Rinka. None of the other nurses even wanted to come near me. You're a good friend."

"Thanks. But maybe if you weren't such a pervert, woman would see you differently." I gave him a more motherly look. "Now rest."

"Yes, ma'am."

I walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind. Mikhail was my closest friend; he was like a brother to me. It hurt me slightly though, I knew that I meant more to him than just a sister. I couldn't return the feelings however, they just weren't there.

"Miss! Miss Katarinka! We need you immediately in the West-Wing Med-room!"

I was quickly thrown out of my thought and pulled sharply to the left, pulled along by one of the other nurses, Klara.

"W-What's the meaning of all this?!"

"He's dying! Burns! Severe! Grenade accident!" She pulled me to the room where the soldier was located and shoved me in. What I saw was horrifying. Half his body burned. Flesh hung and peeled, the paining heat still ate at him to his bone, the bright red coating his left half like a rich, scarlet merlot, it shook me to my very core. Clearly the worst I had ever seen.

"Please! PLEEAASE! Help me!" He flailed in bed and groaned in agony. Klara looked to me intently.

"You know you have to use it now, there's no other way. The heat must be pulled away and the explosive powder must be halted from burning further."

"Klara! Ghosts? Telepathy? That won't help him now!"

"No, not that." Klara stared at me with an expression that only meant one thing. She looked down at my hands.

"Klara, no... You know I _hate _that..."

"It's the only way, Katarinka. And be proud. You're special."

I gazed at my hands, then at the poor soldier whose life was slowly slipping away.

"Fine. I'll do it." Klara's eyes brightened and she left me to my work. I took a deep breath and walked over to the man writhing in pain before me. The gurney creaked and shook under his movements. I rolled up my sleeves and placed my hands lightly on the side of his body. He gasped.

"What are you doing? Your hands are ice cold!'

"Just hold on..." My hands turned pale and a thin layer of ice formed like a cast around his left half.

"W-what is this?! You're a freak!"

"Just hold on." I placed my hands back after a minute or two and touched the ice. It faded away. "There. Now the heat is gone and the reaction has stopped."

He stared at me mystified, but at the same time disgusted. I turned around and left the room, words following behind me.

"Klara, treat and bandage his burns..."

"K...Katarinka..." I was unable to see the frown she bore. Klara turned to the patient and her anger showed. "I'm going to be _extra _nice to you."

I was walking down the west hall of our small building when an officer walking down opposite of me strode over.

"Ah, we've been looking for you, Miss Katarinka."

"Are you serious?! Someone else now?! You've got to be kidding me!" He grabbed my arm.

"Miss, you must calm down. I have news to report to you, that is all."

"Then shoot." I looked at him icily. I wasn't in the best of moods- having been called a freak and all.

"It must be told you privately. No one else can know of this, for it may cause some…'displeasantries', to speak lightly," he turned around and motioned me to follow "Come."

I complied and followed after. He led me to one of the empty attendant rooms and locked the door behind him.

"You're being moved."

At first I thought he meant within the building.

"Where to? Medic Wing-C?"

"I'm afraid you misunderstood. You're moving…out of this structure; to a top-secret military and weapons development facility."

Ah, there we go. Made sense now…not that I cared.

"What?! I didn't apply for that shit!" I was enraged. It had took all I had to make what family I had here, and now they want to transfer me without me without my fucking consent? Mikhail… Klara… Stanley (of whom I didn't see much, but had become quite close with. If Mikhail was a brother to me, Stanley was like another father). And plus, what would Mikhail do? …I knew I didn't _love_ him…but he loved me- I was his only real friend. I couldn't just leave him behind! What would that say about me? My character?

"Exactly. It was a direct request. One that couldn't be refused by us…or you, for that matter. Apparently, news of some special talents you possess reached them, and they thought it quite important to recruit you…I am so sorry."

My lips moved and I stammered out half-words, making no sense at all. I lost all I had once…and now to relive that devastating process again? I know why I couldn't speak.

There was nothing to be said.

"You must start packing, you leave tomorrow. And I repeat, NOT A SOUL must know of this."

I nodded silently. The officer came and hugged me lightly then stood straight and gave a salute.

Heh… Me being saluted…it felt awkward, but nice.

"We will all honestly miss you among our ranks, Miss."

Tears started to find their way to my eyes, but I held them back to the best of my abilities.

I saluted in turn. "And I can very much say the same for you and everyone else here, Sir. You…you will be missed."

Before I could even give an emotional breakdown the time of day, I unlocked the door and the officer and I parted ways. I started down the hall, taking in all its plain, illustrious modesty as I made for my room. I'd miss this place.


	2. Farewells and New Faces

I couldn't tell anyone. Of this I was absolutely sure.

But I owed him an explanation before I left. Him and only him, whether I was allowed to or not. I couldn't just up and leave.

I finished packing early, and snuck out of my room past curfew (less chance of someone seeing me and hearing the coming conversation), and made my way to Mikhail's. I softly rapped on the door.

"Pssst, Mikhail… It's me, Rinka".

Almost instantly the door creaked open and I slipped in. He yawned

"What is it, Rinka? It's really late. Have you come to maybe, I don't know, spend the night with me?" He did his signature grin and winked. He honestly meant no harm, I knew this. He just couldn't help himself.

I pinched his arm.

"No, you pervert. I came to talk," I bit my bottom lip lightly "about something important".

Mikhail tilted his head in curiosity, "Alright".

He picked me up and sat me on his lap as he sat on his bed. I didn't mind this.

Men loved to hold me and pick me up. I wasn't big at all, relatively short and only 110lbs, it was easy for them. Not that **I** liked it…but **they**did. I guess you could say the attention was sort of nice, though…at times.

"Well, Mikhail—I'm being transferred… to a different establishment". I looked down at our feet. Mine atop his, and twitching nervously.

"Katarinka…" He sighed out.

I was amazed. He never called me by my full name… Mikhail was serious. It was blatant.

"Katarinka… Why? Where?"

"I—I don't know where. But it seems that they want me there because of…you know". I touched the tip of his nose and some frost formed. He wiped it off and smiled a hurting smile.

"I see".

"And the other thing…"

"Oh…you mean," he pointed to his head, and then his eyes.

"Uh huh…"

I could tell he was in pain. But then he looked at me with an expression of ease, of happiness.

"I'm glad for you, Katarinka," he ran his fingers through my long black hair; "you'll finally be appreciated and not shunned away for the special talents you have. I just wish…that you could stay," he cupped my face in his hands, "here with me".

I sat there, on his lap, staring into his eyes, and unbeknownst to me—blushing. Mikhail leaned in and kissed me meaningfully.

"I've always loved you, Katarinka. …I've just never the courage to tell you so". He chuckled to himself half-heartedly. "Figures that only now, when you're about to leave me forever, that I finally have the strength to tell you how I feel".

He held me tightly and started to sob.

"Mikhail…please, don't cry." I moved my hands to my neck and removed a little necklace with my mother's wedding ring hanging from it and placed it around his neck.

"Here, I want you to have this. So we're never apart, and we'll never forget each other".

"But, Rinka, this is a keepsake! From your _mother_!"

"It's alright, Mikhail. I want to do this".

He looked around almost like people were watching. He took a ring off his finger and gingerly took my hand and slid it onto my ring finger.

"If this is going to work, you need something of mine, too".

"Mikhail, this is your identification ring; don't you need this?"

"It's okay, Rinka. They'll give me another one, 's no problem".

I looked at the ring on my finger now. It had his identification code and initials engraved around it. A special trinket I would treasure and cherish always.

"Thank you, Mikhail. This means a lot to me". I hugged him more.

"No no no, I'm the one who should be saying that".

"Oh, Mikhail, just shut-up already!"

I squeezed him jokingly and he leaned back onto the bed and positioned so we were on our sides facing each other. He bore into my eyes with his soul, grinning—but not in his usual way.

"I love you".

"I know". I smiled again and yawned.

"Now go to sleep".

I leaned in this time and pecked him on the lips. He blushed terribly.

"Fine". I cuddled to him and slept against his chest.

In the morning, everything I once knew would vanish, yet again.

Sunrise came all but too quickly.

I had gone back to my quarters and gotten properly dressed in more comfortable attire. I took one final look around my room, sighed and walked out. Mikhail was waiting for me…to walk me out, I suppose.

"Mikhail, you can't be here, they don't know you know!"

"Oh! I—I'm sorry! I just thought that maybe—"

"It's alright. Just stay around the corner and see me off, okay?"

"Sure".

He went down the hall and hid behind the corner, making sure to peek his head around. He gave me the thumbs-up and I returned the gesture happily.

Just then, an officer, not belonging to our base, came up to me.

"Judging by your looks, you must be, Katarinka Morozova. Correct?"

"Correct".

"Come with me".

I followed him down the adjacent hall from where Mikhail was, and eventually reached the exit of the base.

I looked behind me and still saw Mikhail peeking around.

He saluted me.

Then blew a kiss.

I did the same; a lightness in my heart. …Maybe there was something between us, afterall.

_That will have to wait, though_, I thought to myself.

_Goodbye, Mikhail… 'Till we meet again…_

The officer led me to a chopper with another officer already inside, and of course, the pilot. He hopped right in, but me being small, I struggled a bit. He didn't help.

_I see that they were trained to possess impeccable manners… _I thought sarcastically.

I finally got in after some hassling from them both and sat down between them. They were armed and all.

The trip was long and arduous, and two, what could best be described as statues; frightening, cold statues, as accompaniment wasn't all that great for travel companions.

It took a great many hours to reach our destination, but we did arrive. We got off when the chopper landed, me with more difficulty than them, but I managed.

We walked for a ways until we arrived at the entranceway to a grand-scale military establishment. It went on further in all directions than I could see. There were different sections, floors and all. I stared in awe around myself.

"Heavens behold…"

"Hurry up!"

One of the guards pulled me by the arm; I guess I stayed dazed for a moment too long. I didn't reply—not wanting to make the man any more irate.

Finally, we stopped walking. The two officers saluted and stood so straight, looked ahead so stiffly, that I thought any small shove would snap them in two. Their eyes faltered absolutely none.

"Sir!" They kept their salute until they were signaled otherwise.

Lost in thought again and looking down, as I often did when walking or standing, I noticed the two sets of feet in front of me and slowly looked up.

"U-um, uh, S-Sir!" I saluted as best I could.

Two men, one young and the other looking considerably older, but not old himself, stood before me. The younger one, looking anywhere from 18-21. He was lean-framed, with short blonde hair, icy blue-gray eyes and defined, chiseled features. Yet there was a…hard elegance to his face. Add this to his slightly boyish charm that he wouldn't lose until later in life, and he was a very handsome man indeed. Mikhail would've been jealous.

But the man beside him, what a different story…

The boyish one looked around 5' 11", compared to my 5' 4". But the other one, he **easily **made 6' 5"—6' 6". He was **giant** in comparison to me, and not just in height, but in _size,_ too.

It was clear to see that he was immensely strong. He looked so muscular… Such a broad chest, such strong, thick arms and legs—and not a strip of fat on him; it…it was amazing, to say the least. His face was similar to the young man's': defined and solid. Yet his was also mature…and fierce. His hair was short as well, a light blonde; and his eyes…his sharp, golden eyes. Behind them sat emotion I couldn't understand in the slightest. Though power, I saw power and control in his eyes. It radiated off him in crushing torrents.

My hairs stood on end; he emitted something…but what, I just didn't know.

…I was terrified.

The young man spoke first.

"Colonel Volgin, her? You put up a fuss over _**her? **_She's hardly anything! Look at her! Small and fragile; what use will _**she**_ be?!"

I gulped. I could tell I was shaking, and I could tell they did, too.

"Are you questioning my reasons, Ocelot?" The Colonel gave him a cold, steely glare.

"N-No, Sir. I'm just simply stating that one such as herself will serve no use. Not in development nor battle!" Ocelot looked peeved.

"Look here, she's a skilled medic and has other…skills that interest me and could serve _very _useful, Major! Don't tell me as if you're in _my _position". The Colonel looked from Ocelot to me. A grin on his face unlike any I had ever seen. It was **beyond **unsettling.

"Mind telling me more about it then, Colonel?" Ocelot pressed, but the Colonel was not divulging anything just yet.

"You'll know in time,"

Ocelot grunted at this.

"Now," the Colonel was still looking at me "your name?"

"U-um, Katarinka Afonovna Morozova, S-Sir!"

Volgin chuckled at this.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I gulped again.

"Come, Ocelot. We have matters to attend to".

"Yes, Colonel…" Is all he muttered as he followed Volgin elsewhere; Volgin shouted an order to the officers beside me as he departed.

"Show her to her room. You should know which".

"Yes, Sir!" They said in unison, as they led me into the base for the first time.


End file.
